1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a headrest assembly for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the transportation industry to provide a vehicle seat having an adjustable headrest. Headrests provide support to a user's head and help to prevent head and neck injury in the event of a collision. In order to best support and protect a user's head, the headrest must be able to adjust to configure to a particular user. Furthermore, adjustable headrests are desirable in vehicle seats that may be stowed away to provide additional cargo space. In one example, the headrest has a pivoting section and a fixed section with the fixed section coupled to a seatback of the vehicle seat and the pivoting section pivotally coupled to the fixed section. The headrest includes a first latch fixed to the fixed section and a second latch movably coupled to the pivoting section. The second latch selectively engages the first latch to fix the pivoting section relative to the fixed section. The headrest includes an actuator, such as push button visibly disposed on the headrest, with the actuator capable of moving the second latch into and out-of engagement with the first latch to facilitate selectively fixing the pivoting section relative to the fixed section.
While the headrest is adjustable, the first and second latches only allow for one fixed position for supporting the user's head. Further, the actuator visibly disposed on the headrest may be aesthetically unappealing to the user. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved headrest for a vehicle seat.